


Mew U Right

by CaliginousCandy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/CaliginousCandy
Summary: Bruce had seen the tiny kitten hang around this alley before.





	Mew U Right

**Author's Note:**

> ~(=^‥^)_｡ i love cats
> 
> Who's a cat and who's not?  
>  **Cats:** Jason, Steph, Tim  
>  **Non-Cats:** Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Cass, Damian, Colin
> 
>  _Also,_ for this story, Dick is 15 maybe 16. Damian is 10
> 
> man i'm tired. i'll fix the tags later, dudes

Bruce had seen the tiny kitten hang around this alley before. It was with a sharp irony the alley, which only meant death to Bruce, spawned any kind of life to put in his path. He’s not one for fate, but he spent the better part of a day coaxing the kitten out of its damp alley box regardless. It hissed at him when he trapped it in his jacket and it clawed the fine fabric, tearing the inside to shreds. Alfred had been appalled. 

“Master _Bruce!_ In your _jacket!_ ” 

“It’s not big deal, Alfred. I can pay for a new o--”

“You’ve traumatized the poor creature.” In Alfred’s hands, the kitten had become a happy, warm pile of fur and purr. After a cursory examination, Alfred shook his head. Bruce took this as a bad sign.

“Is it alright, Alfred? Is it hurt?”

“Only you, Master Bruce, could stumble upon a rare male tortoiseshell cat purely by accident.”

“Rare?”

Alfred just shook his head again, “ _He_ will be just fine after a bath and a meal.”

* * *

Despite the obvious preference the kitten had for Alfred, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the kitten was Bruce’s first and foremost. He named the kitten Jason.

“What do you think, Jay? Like your name?” Bruce looked at the kitten and the kitten looked back. They both blinked slowly at each other. Bruce let his face do what it wanted in that moment. A gasp sounded from the doorway startling Jason.

“Bruce! Are you smiling?” Dick’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree in joy. To think, all that was needed for Bruce to act like a normal human being was small animals! Emphasis on small. Bruce will spend time with Titus but look begrudging the whole time. Oh, well. Dick shrug-emoji’d internally and crouched to hold a hand out to the tiny tortie that cautiously peered out at him from behind Bruce’s chair. 

And received a gash on the the back of his hand for his troubles.

“Ouch!”

“Jason!”

Jason hissed back at Bruce’s reprimand and flounced away.

“Hehe, don’t worry about it, Bruce. He’s just mad cuz I scared him a little,” Dick said. “No big deal.”

And it wasn’t. Jason, the man and boy (as Dick took to calling him, along with the nickname ‘Little Wing’ after having watched him jump up high on the hunt for birds (“He can be an honorary Flying Grayson!” No one had the heart to comment on the name after that. Not even Damian, somehow.)) acclimated to life at Wayne Manor quickly. Like a proper street cat should, if you asked him, which no one did because all the humans Jason ever met were ridiculously stupid and didn't know how to communicate properly. 

Bruce spoke to the cat as he did to his own two sons and daughter. That is to say, not as much as he should have, but enough to be an actual presence in their lives. Somewhat. Damian thought it was weird, but refrained from saying anything after Dick pointed out to him that he was the same with Titus. Glass houses and all that. Dick thought it was good for Bruce. Then he realized it should be the other way around. Cass thought it was great that someone else in the family awakened their inner cat person the way she did.

But Jason grew tired of this cozy life walking on cushiony grass and no need for hunting on his own. His instincts called to him from afar, or whatever.

So Jason left the Wayne Manor grounds at the ripe old age of one and a half years old. He’s basically an adult, after all. He figures he’s supposed to be doing this.

In doing so, big, burly Tortoiseshell Tom Jason left behind a total of four broken hearts (Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Titus. But not Damian) after he failed to return for a month. A month that stretched like salt water taffy and then even further than that when it seemed Jason wasn’t coming back.

* * *

The few months Bruce spent moping over his lost cat seemed to stretch on for years to Dick. It got to the point where he hesitated in completing the daily trek home from school, hemming and hawing all the way. When Damian started joining him after school and they procrastinated together, Dick said enough was enough.

“You’ve gotta do something, Alf!”

“I’m afraid I have quite a full schedule. Too full, in fact, to squeeze in searching for our missing cat.” Alfred said. Dick’s pout leveled up. New skill acquired: tears. Alfred sighed and put his duster down. He used to feel silly calling a cat ‘Master’ anything, but it feels like second nature now.

“When Master Jason first came to us, I suggested we take him to a vet to have him vaccinated and chipped. I have called up every pound and animal shelter in Gotham. Not one has captured or caught sight of a male Tortoiseshell. Master Bruce almost contacted the city’s zoo, good Lord.” 

It always pained Alfred to give young boys bad news and then watch them visibly deflate. But, as the caretaker of Wayne Manor and its residents, Alfred had long since given up on never having to see it again. This was neither the first nor the last time such a sight crossed his path.

A far better sight was what followed, however. Young Dick Grayson-Wayne straightened up and a determined light filled his eyes. It was simultaneously heartening and frightening to Alfred. This was the boy who dropped the very expensive, very custom-made chandelier onto the dining room table because he “wanted to fly again,” after all.

Welp, Dick thought, I guess I’ve gotta take matters into my own hands. He thanked Alfred and marched himself up to his room to start on his research.

**Author's Note:**

> haha re-read this and man
> 
> it's pretty funny. my favorite part of this chapter is when Dick's pout levels up. pfft.
> 
>  **Next Time:** Enter: Timmy the Cat!
> 
> goodnight


End file.
